dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Psidabura (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Dabura and Psidevilman |Race=1/2 Demon-1/2 Devil Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before December, Age 993 (One of his fusees erased from existence) |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers |Occupation= Ruler of Universe 1 |FamConnect= Dabura (Fusee) Psidevilman (Fusee) Towa (Half-sister/Boss) Mira (Half-brother-in-law/Boss) Fu (Half-nephew) }} Psidabura (サイダーブラ; Saidābura) is the EX-Fusion result between Psidevilman, and Dabura. He is powerful Devil/Demon hybrid, and is strong enough to hold his own against Dial. Overview Appearance Psidabura is mixture of Dabura, and Psidevilman. Psidabura has a purple musclebound chest, red-purple wings, and a red tail. He two horns protruding from his head, and a slightly dark skin tone surrounded by Psidevilman's purple skin. He has goatee, and animalistic red eyes. His upper uniform uniform surrounds all, but his musclebound chest, and has two black wristbands. He has a blue band on each of his arms with two dark potara earrings on them. He has long dark blue nails on his slightly dark hands. The lower part of his uniform is dark crimson, and red boots. He has a horned skull on each of his shoulders, and has single skull with two horns just above his musclebound chest. Personality Psidabura is sophisticated, well-mannered, speaking in a articulate fashion, and sadistic to his fighters. He is also very serious in combat, accurate, and is very condescending to his opponents. After becoming an Archdemon; Psidabura became extremely violent, and almost void of reasoning. He was incapable of emotions, and was willing to attack friend or foe. Biography Dicell Jr makes short work of Dabura, and Psidevilman to the point of frustration. The two stole Senzu Beans from the Time Patrol, and used the Metamo-Ring to preform the EX-Fusion into Psidabura. Techniques and special abilities *Hikou - The ability to fly using his wings *Ki Manipulation - He can use ki attacks, and sense ki **Devil Ki - Because Psidevilman is one of the fusee; he has access to his natural Devil ki, but due to also possessing Godly ki; the two ki cancel each other causing him to be only able to access Mortal Ki. **Godly ki - Thanks to Dabura's Demon God form; He had access to artifical Godly ki, but lost it due to an inbalance between his Godly ki, and Devil Ki. **Void Ki - He can create, shape and manipulate an energy that can delete anything it touches. *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts **Dark Arts - While in his archdemon form; his magic becomes so powerful. Unlike Dark Ki; Dark Arts is power reliant, and an extremely pitiful demon can severely injure a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan **Dark Arts: Absorption Barrier - He can absorb any and all Ki-based, God ki-based, and Magic-Based attacks. He can also absorb materials and certain things to increase his strength, or gain its properties of the magic/ki-based attack, material, or other objects. Absorbing extremely powerful Godly ki attacks can be quite the task, and can "crack" barrier. **Dark Arts: Sticky Tongue Sting - After absorbing a Chameleon to gain its Camouflage, and Tongue properties; he gains the ability to use his magic with, and can use it offensively. He extends his tongue, and slashes his opponent with them to sting them, and briefly stun them allowing to perform a follow up attack. **Dark Arts: Kamehameha - After remembering that Gohan used this on Buu's Egg; Psidabura creates a Kamehameha of pure magic, and was able to split a large satellite in half with it. **Dark Arts: Emerald Supernova - In final attempt to destroy Dial, and his friends. Psidabura uses his Dark Arts to making the Supernova that Dial uses, and creates a Magical Energy Ball in attempt to stop him, but the attack backfires as the Energy that Dial uses to create it is fairly high, and Psidabura overexerts his magic making him considerably vulnerable for Miira to destroy him for desertion. **Dark Arts: Hell Ball - A small Magical Energy Ball used to destroy Dial's Ultra Spirit Bomb, and to stop Beerus' Atom-like energy Ball. ***Dark Arts: Great Hell Ball - A more powerful Magical energy Ball used by Psidabura **Dark Arts: Core Erupt - He channel a planet's core, and can cause it to erupt destroying the planet. **Dark Arts: Inorganic Dismantling - He disintegrate inorganic objects such as rocks, trees, building, and etc. by click his fingers; allowing him to deny his enemy cover or something to stand on. **Dark Arts: Scorched Earth - By clap his hands together; he make everything on the ground a giant life absorption; preventing anyone from descending to ground. This is undone by Psidabura clapping his hands again, de-fuses, or is killed. **Dark Arts: Attract - He make someone gain a Gravitonal field that affects inorganic objects, and can encase the target. **Dark Arts: Replication - Psidabura can replicate any attack he previously seen, and use it against his foe. **Dark Arts: Dark Lightning Horn Flash - A magic energy wave that fires a beam of black lightning at the opponent via his horns, and causes a significant amount of damage. **Dark Arts: Solid Illusion - Psidabura can create a solid illusion of himself, and managed to trick his foes into destroying the illusion. **Dark Arts: Catalysmic Orb - A more powerful version of the Catalysmic Orb fire via his horn. *Magic Materialization - The power to materialize any object he wants *Evil Impulse *Devilmite Beam *Evil Devilmite Beam - A combination of Evil Impulse, and Devilmite Beam. He uses this to destroy the Gamelan, and nearly hits Naraka with when he gets in his way. *Stone Spit **Stone Spit Barrage - A volley version of the Stone Spit *Afterimage Technique *Camouflage - After absorbing a Chameleon; he can camouflage his entire body, and use it to sneak up on his enemies. *Powerful Lungs - Psidabura is capable of surviving the vacuum of space. Forms and Power-Ups Demonic Will Having Dabura has his fusee; he is able to use a power-up called Demonic Will that increase his power fivefold. He has red outline around his body, and is the only feature shown in this technique. Archdemon Psidabura's Archdemon form is powerful transformation; in this form he grows to the size of Piccolo's Great Namek form during his fight against Goku in the World Tournament. His skin becomes Scarlet red, grows two curved horns from his head while his other horns fall off, and his wings being much longer. He loses his tail, and his feet gains goat-like hooves, and he gains goat-like wool on his legs. In this form, his power is increase to point that it rivals Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. He gains this form by absorbing so much kili that he should be a Demon God, but due to his conflict Godly Ki, and Devil Ki; mutates into an extremely powerful Archdemon. Archdemon (Chameleon Absorbed) After using his Dark Arts: Absorption ability to absorb a Chameleon; he gained his properties, and gained the ability to camouflage his appearance. His only physical alterations is that he gets the camouflage ability, and the long sticky tongue of a chameleon. Archdemon (Super Saiyan 3 energy Absorbed) After stealing the energy Bardock requires to be a Super Saiyan 3. He becomes muscular, extremely fast, and his eyes become green with a dark green pupil. Archdemon (White Hole and Black Hole Absorbed) After using his magic to absorb a Black Hole and White Hole; he went through further mutations, and his horns became more goat-like. The left side of his face and right horn become black, right side and left horn become white, left side of his chest to his elbow and right forearm become white, right side and left forearm become black, left side of his umbilical region and right side of is lower abdominals become black, right side of his umbilical region and left side become white, left leg white, and right leg black. He become so huge that his fist is the size a Earth, however his size makes it easy for regular sized foes to dodge him. Vados was significantly more powerful than him. Archdemon (Debris absorbed) After absorbing the Debris of Universe 1's Earth; his body becomes scaly, and very strong. Increasing his resistance to pain, and injuries. He is defences raised so high that he was unfazed by any of Vados attacks, but soon began losing to Rados. Archdemon (Rados, Chamrus, & Quinwhisshin Absorbed) Psidabura's final transformation. Psidabura grows to the twice the size of Super Shenron, and his body returns to his regular colour, and his horns curl around becoming parallel to his chin. He gains Chamrus's pants, Rados' shoes, and Quinwhisshin top outfit. While in this form; he is extremely powerful despite his mortal ki and mortal magic. Despite losing his right arm, and left forearm in his prior forms is still force to be reckoned with. Due to his size; he is unable to go to Universe 1 or Universe 12 with risking their destruction. Power While in his base form and Demonic Will power-up; he is strong enough to face off with Super Saiyan 3 Bardock, but in his Archdemon form he was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Future Trunks. After nearly absorbing a combined energy attack by the 3 Gods of Destruction; he becomes strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Whis. After absorbing the debris of universe 1's Earth, his defensive are strengthened. Psidabura's mere presence causes storms to occur. Kill count *Everyone on Universe 1's Kowakusei - Killed by using his Dark Arts: Scorched Earth (Revived) *Beerus and Shin - Killed when Beerus saved Dori from Dark Arts: Hell Ball (Revived) Battles *Bardock (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Psidabura (Base/Demonic Will/Archdemon) *Psidabura (Archdemon) vs. Beerus, Dori, and Yamcha (But's Grimoire) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan), Dial (God True Form), and Bardock (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Psidabura (Archdemon/Archdemon w/Chameleon absorbed) *Beerus, Dori, and Champa vs. Psidabura (Archdemon w/Chameleon absorbed) *Bardock (Super Saiyan 3/Base) vs. Psidabura (Archdemon w/Chameleon absorbed/Archdemon w/Super Saiyan 3 energy absorbed) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan), & Dial (God True Form/Emerald God Form) vs. Psidabura (Archdemon w/Super Saiyan 3 energy absorbed) *Dial (Emerald God Form) vs. Psidabura (Archdemon w/Super Saiyan 3 energy absorbed/Archdemon w/Debris Absorbed) Trivia *Psidabura is tallest villain in Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson's continuity Category:Fusions Category:Devil Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic User Category:Characters with Tails Category:EX-Fusions Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with ki